Power of the Soul
by Walker of Winter
Summary: The Ridoku Sennin did not discover the power of the body. Instead he discovered the power of the soul. Watch how the Narutoverse will be, when the characters have the abilities of shinigami.


Hello to anyone who takes the time to read this. Tis I, Survivor of Rapture used to be known as Tarheel. Well this was just a little idea, I had brewing and I hope you enjoy it. This is my first actual attempt at a story, so I apologize if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Naruto

**Bold = Techniques**

_Italics = Thoughts_

"Normal" = Speech

* * *

Destruction.

Chaos.

Mayhem.

Pandemonium.

Those four words is what could be used to describe the current condition of the Hokage's Private Traing Grounds. The forest grew by the Shodai Hokage, with his Wood-Type Zanpakuto was set aflame with what seemed to be a never ending flame. A figure disappeared in a blur, just in time to dodge a red beam that hit the place they, where just moments ago. Another blur followed by the same red beam. (A/N: The training ground is equipped with special barriers that cancel out a variety of things, with only the Captain Commander, Former Captain Commanders, and a select few knowing how to get past the barriers.)

What was the cause of this?

Who would do something like this?

The answer to that was simple, yet complicated in itself. The cause of this mayhem and destruction was a mother trying to do what she believed would avenge her fallen son. How was she doing this you may ask? She was trying to kill the man, who she believed killed her child.

Her Sochi

Her little Maelstrom

"Kushina, what are you doing?!" a voice yelled confusion literally dripping with confusion at the chain of events that was happening.

"Minato how dare you pretend you don't know what you did!" a feminine voice roared over the loud noise.

Minato would've scratched his head in confusion, if the situation hadn't been like this. He honestly had no idea what he had done. He dodged another red beam, that left a large crater from where he just was. The now dubbed Minato however didn't have anytime for relief however, as the attacker appeared into existence in front of him, swinging down what seemed to be a beautifully crafted blade.

**"Suikawari!"** Kushina shouted bringing down the blade with two hands on the hilt aiming to cleave Minato in two. The attack was stopped short by a blade that seemed to be of the same quality, that came from her target. Kushina let out a growl of anger, at the move before she disappeared only to reappear behind Minato. A glittering ball of red flames held in her outstretched right hand

**"Hado #31: Shakkahō" **she shouted releasing a blast of scorching hot flames at Minato at point blank ranges. It was upon him, before a lesser man could even register its presence. However Minato Namikaze, wasn't the Fourth Captain Commander of the Hidden Leaf for nothing.

With a swift shunpo, that made it seem like he just vanished from existence. Without as much as a flicker the Captain Commander reappeared to the right of Kushina. "Kushina, what did I do?!" he shouted as he asked again.

This however didn't bear any improvements what so ever for Minato. If anything this seemed to make Kushina angrier. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU TEME!" she shouted her rage growing. The mother was out for revenge and she would make sure she had it. Her reiatsu spiked dangerously, reaching levels that would make must Captains sweat in fear.

"Cause mayhem, and destruction where ever you go, Taisen!" Kushina roared releasing her shikai. Her sword was covered in a crimson light, that soon spread to cover her body. After a few moments it faded, and soon revealed Kushina in her new form.

She was covered in what seemed to be a red aura, that radiated power and killer intent. Her eyes became slanted red orbs that conveyed the utmost fury at her target. With a beastly howl she charged forward again at extreme speeds. However this time it wasn't Shunpo she used.

It was pure speed.

She was on Minato before he could even blink, and threw forward a reiatsu enhanced punch that connected directly into his chest. Minato could feel the air leave his lungs, hell he felt a few of his ribs crack from that one hit. Kushina was far from done though. She let loose another punch enhanced by reiatsu, and then another after another. Soon it became a hellish barrage with the full intent on giving Minato a painful death.

She would stop at nothing to get vengeance.

The man before her would die by her hand.

He would be dead, before morning came.

This is what she would rationalize with herself.

All would come true, though at a price.

Minato was hit by the first few, leaving behind large wicked bruises colored purple. However by that time he was ready. Minato began to dodge left and right, avoiding the onslaught of deadly fists. When he saw a break in the furious rate the fist were coming at. He made his move at that moment.

With a quickly executed shunpo, he was out of range of the furious barrage, and behind the furious mother. _'_She's actually is trying to kill me?' he thought with a large amount of disbelief. There was no other explanation then that. Even when he ate her ramen, she wasn't this furious at him. "She actually is trying to kill me." Minato whispered to himself trying to wrap his head around his best friend, actually trying to kill him.

Quickly as the thoughts came the Uzumaki was on the Namikaze again with a deadly punch aimed straight for his head. Minato this time was prepared for the attack, and tilted his head to the right barely avoiding the punch that came whistling past his head. A grim determination settled over Minato. Kushina was one of the strongest in the village, one of the only people capable of forcing him to bankai. At this rate she could turn her rage on the village and kill a lot of innocent civilians.

He couldn't no he wouldn't allow something like that to happen. It didn't matter if she where his best friend, it didn't matter if he named her godfather of the child she just had, none of this mattered. When he became the Captain Commander of the village. He swore to protect the village from all threats, even at the cost of his own life. It was time to do his duty as Captain Commander, and protect his village.

He began gathering a large amount of reishi, into his zanpakuto. Before Kushina even had a chance to throw another punch, Minato was behind her in an instant with a insanely fast Shunpo. He swung his blade downwards remnant of what the enraged Uzumaki did earlier to him. Though his purpose for this, was different then hers.

**"Hado #11: Raiden" **Minato said calmly while on the inside it was killing him on the inside to do this to his best friend. A current of high voltage electricity surged through the sword, enough to take out a full grown tiger from the forest of death. His aim was to cut into her shoulder, and knock her out from the surge of electricity that would go into her body. However the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry.

Kushina once again vanished with the ludicrous speed that was provided by her Shikai. Minato swing it nothing but air, with Kushina appearing behind him, with a large amount of swirling wind held in her hands.

**"Hado #58: Tenran" **Kushina roared releasing the spiraling mass of winds down upon Minato hoping to put his body into the grounds with gale force winds. The tornado came upon Minato at high speeds. Minato tried to execute a quick Shunpo to dodge the attack, but even then he couldn't fully dodge it. The blast clipped Minato's side, sending him spiraling to the ground.

Minato recovered quickly from the attack with the quickness he was known for. He felt again a large amount emanating from Kushina. A chill settled over him, as he realized what she was going to do. She was going to release her Bankai! If that where to happen, even though he was the Captain-Commander, he would be dead.

He did the only thing he could think of, short of ending her life or mortally wounding her. He yelled as loud as he could, his plea being heard in the heavens.

"KUSHINA STOP!" he roared loudly. Kushina despite being best friends, she never heard Minato yell. She could literally hear the hurt that radiated from his voice. It was enough to loosen the effect of the illusion and grant her a little rationality. The Reiatsu she was gathering to release her Bankai, vanished due to the loss of concentration.

"Why?" Minato questioned for a third time, "Why?" he asked again.

Her rage came back full force, at that. The illusions influence becoming fully whole again. "How dare you." Kushina seethed silently.

"You know what you did, but you pretend not to. Let me enlighten you then _Captain-Commander." _She said spitting the title as if he were poison.

"You..." she started.

Minato unknowingly held his breath, in anticipation of what she was going to say. Maybe after he figured out why, then they could resolve this issue.

"YOU KILLED MY SOCHI!" She roared before charging forward at insanely high speeds. Her hand was extended to puncture Minato's chest with her hand. Minato was startled by the sudden movement, and acted on instinct. He swung his Zanpakuto down, the exact moment Kushina's attack it.

Blade cleaved through flesh.

Flesh went through bone, and heart.

By the end they were both dead.

Not to be found until the morning.

Thus ended the life of Kushina Uzumaki Urahara, and Minato Namikaze

* * *

Well that was the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. On the issue of the ranking system, it would be like this

Captain-Commander = Kage

Jonin = Captain

Chunin = Journeyman

Genin = Apprentice

Ja Ne, review, and PM me for questions. The reason why she attacked will be partially revealed next chapter. Also sorry if it sucked.


End file.
